Lab Rats
by Catred
Summary: Cathreda had started off as just another Umbrella researcher, but ended up some thing she could have never imagined. The begining of my character Cathreda and also the start of her troubles with Wesker.
1. Chapter 1

**Lab Rats**

Cathreda sat in the lab writing a report on their latest experiment when a young man walked in. She didn't turn as he walked up behind her.

"Whatcha doing Catred?" He asked playfully looking over her shoulder.

"The same thing you're supposed to be doing; work." She said, continuing to type on her laptop.

"Aww! But that's no fun!" He continued in his childish manor.

"It doesn't matter if it's 'fun' or not. It needs to be done." She said finally turning to look at the man.

"Quite correct Ms. Anderson." An unfamiliar voice said from the doorway. "You, Mr. Paker should follow her example and get back to work." The figure said as he strode into the room. He was a blonde about 6 feet tall, wearing an Umbrella lab jacket over a black turtleneck. As he got closer she could read the name on his ID tag.

Albert Wesker

The name told her everything she needed to know about how to act around him. He could have her fired in an instant, or even worse, killed. When Parker saw that name, he left the lab like a dog with its tail between its legs.

She turned and finished saving the document as Wesker walked across the room. After she was done, she turned her full attention to Wesker.

"May I ask why you are here today during our lab hours?" Cathreda asked watching Wesker sit down in a chair across from her.

"I've come to check on your experiment. I've read your reports and found them interesting. I would like you to explain your research to me in your own words." Wesker said sitting back getting ready for the show to start. He hadn't actually read any of her reports, this was just part of his job. To pick out which projects that were worth Umbrella's money. Already he had rejected 5 projects and guessed that this one would be the 6th. But he still let Cathreda try to win his interest.

"Our goal here is to enhance the T-virus's effects, turning that person into a superhuman with speed, strength, and intelligence above that of a normal human's." Wesker nodded for her to continue. "So far our results show that we can enhance the speed and strength of our subject but not his brain capacity yet." Cathreda noticed Wesker was starting to look genuinely interested. "But," She continued, "our subject started to mutate after we gave him the enhancement for his brain." As she finished, she looked over her shoulder to a monitor showing a monster sleeping in a cell. Its massive body heaved as it breathed slowly. Whenever she looked at it she could never take her eyes away from the screen.

"May I see a sample of your work Cathreda?" Wesker's voice breaking her trance.

"Yes sir." Cathreda said slowly and got up and walked over to a small sealed container. She quickly typed in the pass code. The lid slid slowly open and she delicately pulled out the small tube of purple liquid from within. "Here you go. The last sample we have." Cathreda said handing the vial to Wesker. She then turned to leave but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"What are these?" He asked inquisitively, sliding up her sleeve revealing several scratches and bites.

"Let's just say I work hard for my pay." She said pulling away again only to be stopped by his voice this time.

"A walking lab rat, are you?" He asked leaning back in his chair. This girl was proving to be a nice little fork in the road. He also had a feeling her work would come in handy.

Cathreda did not turn but she could just imagine the smirk on his face right now. She spun around lightning fast and slapped him across the face. His sunglasses went sputtering across the floor. Wesker hadn't expected that could happen so fast.

"Don't ever call me a lab rat again you jackass!" Cathreda yelled her rage spilling over like an erupting volcano. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew that Wesker deserved it.

Wesker slowly turned his head back to look Cathreda in the eyes. Her eyes were glowing in a red and golden color and looked like a cat's. He stared in awe at her for a moment then stood.

"Is this its full potential?" He asked soothingly trying to calm her down. That slap had hurt. Badly. He didn't want to take any chances with that happening again.

"No." She replied a little calmer. "This is just what you get before you die."

"Before you die?"

Cathreda nodded "After the subject dies, we believe that they come back with twice the power." She then looked away as if she had not said something important.

But that was all Wesker had needed to know. "Cathreda Anderson, I am hear by discontinuing your research. I am also here by firing you from any work relating to Umbrella."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Your work is discontinued and you are fired."

Cathreda's rage finally took full control. She grabbed onto one of his arms and threw him across the room. The loud bang when he hit the wall was loud enough for nearby scientists and security members come rushing in. Two security guards grabbed Cathreda's arms to try and hold her back. A young blond scientists helped Wesker up and handed him his sunglasses, which were severely broken. Then he handed the scientist the vial.

"Take this Birkin, and try to duplicate it." The young man nodded and followed the rest of the scientist out of the room.

Wesker turned back to see the two guards on the ground and Cathreda gone.

"I swear I'll kill you next time." A voice said behind him, but when he turned he couldn't see anyone.

"We will see Cathreda. We will see."

**The End of Lab Rats 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lab Rats 2**

A figure was siluweted against a dank laboratory wall by the last light in the room. It hung by a cord that stretched up into the paneling of the ceiling; it's long Florissant tube swinging slowly to and fro. A young woman steps around the swinging light to face an older man that stood near the door.

"Wesker."

"Cathreda."

"Long time no see Wesker." The woman smirked.

"It certainly has been. I see you haven't changed."

"But I see you have." Cathreda said looking him up and down. "Defiantly."

"Your research did come in handy just as I thought. And you were right, the power of the virus does double after death." Wesker slipped off his sunglasses to reveal a pair of glowing red and gold cat like eyes.

"Oh you b-!" Cathreda shouted her eyes flaring.

"Quite right." He said and in an instant had her pined to the wall in a chokehold. "And now you're going to die."

Cathreda laughed. "Wesker. You can't kill me. No mater how hard you try, I will never die. You and I shall live on forever."

"That's the problem. If you're alive, someone could figure out how to make a vaccine to 'cure' us of the virus."

"Correction. We have two different types of the T-virus." Cathreda said smirking letting Wesker's hold tighten enough so that it would have been hard for a regular human to breath. "Did you not notice that your eyes stay like that all the time where as mine only change with the adrenalin in my body? Or how when you injected it into yourself, there was no reaction until you were killed by the Tyrant?" She said idly playing with her medium length hair.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that would cause death, just tampered with the chemicals enough to make symptoms different so to get us not mixed up. Don't worry; I didn't minimize your strength or speed. Though I bet I could still beat you in a race."

"Cathreda. You are such a child. To bad you have to die like this." Wesker said tightening his chokehold immensely.

"I don't think so Wesker!" She replied as she swung her fist and punching him square in the jaw, which made a sickening crack on impact. He stumbled backwards releasing her in turn.

Lightning quick she kicked his legs out from under him and then slammed another one into his torso. She thought about aiming one for his face but decided against it because Wesker was already starting to recover.

"I think I'll now make my leave Wesker." Cathreda said bowing low enough to look the sitting Wesker in the eyes. "Until next time my little traitor!" And with a flash she was gone.

"Next time I'm going to succeed in killing you." Wesker said standing up and dusting himself off. "Next time…"


End file.
